


Coping

by GothicBeeza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBeeza/pseuds/GothicBeeza
Summary: I posted this on Tumblr originally, but it got such a great reception I decided to share it with the world.Note: SPOILERS for S04e01.





	

The next few hours were the hardest Molly had ever had to experience. Sure, she was doing her duty as Godmother, while John was working and trying to organize a more permanent solution. But still, the look on Sherlock’s face tore her to pieces. It was all she could do not to break down and comfort him, knowing that the security camera Mary had installed months ago was probably capturing their conversation. She knew she had to deliver Johns message, but she didn’t have to like it.

She passed the time playing with Rosie, the little girl who needed her now more than ever. The same little girl who would never know what an amazing woman her mother was. Molly tried to keep these thoughts at bay as she continued on her afternoon, feeling slightly guilty that she was looking forward to returning to her flat that evening for a little “me” time. Yet somehow, she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

After handing over Rosie to her father, Molly rushed back to her flat, overcome with a sudden feeling of urgency. As she flung open the unlocked door, she knew what was waiting her. Sherlock Holmes, curled up on her couch, sleeping fitfully.

She rushed to his side, gently waking him from whatever nightmare plagued him. As he opened his eyes, they both knew words were not needed. Molly pulled him in to a fierce hug, not surprised at all when he returned it with the same intensity. It was at that moment, that the full weight of Sherlock’s sorrow came crashing over him, as he collapsed into her, openly sobbing.

Molly’s own tears came thick and fast now. Her own grief that she had been tampering down for so long in order to be strong for her friends came to the forefront. She could barely feel embarrassed about the tears hitting Sherlock's belstaff.

She had no idea how long they stayed like that, literally crying on each others shoulder. It was long enough that they both seem to come to some unspoken agreement. Molly stood up, held out her hand to Sherlock, and lead him into her bedroom. Without bothering to change (although with Sherlock divested of his famous coat) they lay together on Molly’s bed, curled up in their arms. At some point they drifted off to sleep, knowing that in some small way, the morning sun would shine a little brighter on them both.


End file.
